Mais qu'à fait Kim Jongin, encore ?
by Saraadvg
Summary: Os rec! Kaisoo Kyungsoo a un travail que beaucoup envierait, passer ses nuits et ses jours aux côtés du ténébreux Kim Jongin. Pourtant être l'agent de la star n'est pas de tout repos et Kyungsoo s'en mord les doigts scandales après scandales. Mais qu'à bien pu faire Kim Jongin, encore ?
1. Mais qu'à fait KJI encore ?

Mais qu'à fait Kim Jongin, encore ?

Kyungsoo n'a pas envie de se réveiller. Pour une fois – une rare occasion parmi ses journées surchargées – il a enfin le droit de ne pas être levée aux aurores pour courir partout mais … bien sur qu'une journée sans incident est beaucoup trop demandée.

Se retournant sur lui-même, il soupire et cherche a tâtons son téléphone. Il n'ouvre même pas un œil il sait reconnaître cette sonnerie, une seule personne a pu trafiquer son téléphone pour personnaliser ses appels. Il pose le combinée contre son oreille tandis que ses mains reprennent leur place au chaud sous la couette. Sa tête contre l'oreiller, une moue défaitiste sur les lèvres.. qu'est-ce que Kim Jongin a encore fait ?

« Hyung ! Hyuuuuung ! Le réalisateur n'arrête pas de m'appeler qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Comment veux-tu que je sache, c'est toi qu'il appelle non ? Il t'a dis quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas répondu. »

Kyungsoo sent bien qu'il peut dire au revoir à son sommeil et se retourne sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Donc, tu n'as pas répondu à son appel et tu veux que _moi_ , je te dises ce qu'il se passe.

-Mais Hyung, si c'est comme la dernière fois il vaut mieux que tu vois avec lui directement non ? »

Kyungsoo relève la tête et jette un coup d'oeil à son réveil. 6.04. Il maudit Jongin dans sa tête.

« Et tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait simplement t'appeler pour te demander pourquoi tu n'es pas sur le plateau ? Tu as vu... »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un second appel se superpose sur son écran. Cette fois-ci il se résigne et se redresse dans son lit. Faisant glisser son doigt il se passe une main sur le visage.

« Monsieur Pa...

-Ah, enfin ! Agent Do, cela fait plus d'une heure que nous attendons Kim Jongin, il avait été convenu... »

Dans le silence de sa chambre Kyungsoo hoche la tête tandis qu'il essaie de calmer le réalisateur. Un petit mensonge, un mal de tête, une migraine.. il n'est plus à cela prêt.

Depuis quand sa vie était-elle devenue ainsi ? Il n'en savait rien. Quand à vingt-quatre ans on lui avait proposé de devenir assistant d'un agent il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il ne se doutait pas que trois ans plus tard, ce serait lui qui aurait pris cette fonction et ne serait rien de moins que l'agent de la star montante Kim Jongin.

Il avait rencontré Jongin des années plus tôt, tandis qu'il était encore en formation. Ils avaient des amis communs – même s'il se demandait parfois comment il faisait pour être ami avec Baekhyun et Jongdae – et le reste c'était fait naturellement. Il avait palier à l'agent de Jongin malade, tous s'était rendu compte que le duo marchait bien. Kyungsoo était doué pour faire entendre raison à Jongin, et surtout pour calmer la presse. C'était étonnant, la facilité qu'il avait à déformer les pires scandales de l'artiste, ses mots interdits pour les rendre acceptables.

Il convenait au poste et il faut dire que Jongin était une star difficile. Son ancien agent ne s'était pas battue pour le reprendre et sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte Kyungsoo avait été piégé. Oh ce n'était pas tant les frasques de Jongin qui l'ennuyait, au fil des ans ils avaient appris à se connaître, à devenir ami, Kyungsoo savait toujours réparer les dégâts et au final l'homme était attachant – peut-être un peu trop. Son calvaire, Kyungsoo le vivait ailleurs, lui qui tout les jours s'arrangeait pour faire passer cet homme à femme en saint – il n'en revenait pas d'être tomber pour lui.

Au début, il avait lutté. C'était la proximité, le fait de passer ses nuits et jours avec lui qui l'avait conditionné mais il avait bien du finit par l'admettre – au moins à lui-même – il avait un faible pour son acteur et à ce point là ce n'était même plus un simple crush.

Raisonnant une fois de plus le réalisateur, Kyungsoo parvient à limiter la casse et il inspire longuement avant de reprendre Jongin en ligne.

« Tu es encore en retard sur le tournage.

-Mais .. je ne devais tourner que l'après-midi. C'est la scène en extérieur aujourd'hui.

-Et tu oublies que la prod a décidé qu'elle voulait le trailer au plus vite, donc vous devez tourner les scènes de nuit. Ils ne te l'ont pas rappelé à la réunion hier soir ?

-Hier ... » Kyungsoo sent une hésitation dans la voix de Jongin.

« Jongin.. ? Tu es allé à le réunion de tournage hier soir ?

-La réunion … mais ce n'était pas simplement pour le staff ? »

Kyungsoo soupire et se résout à sortir de son lit. La journée allait être longue.

« Tu es le staff Jongin ! À ton avis à quoi ressemble le tournage d'un film sans ses acteurs.

-Je.. vois. » Il a un ton penaud et Kyungsoo peut même l'imaginer, sa petite moue sur les lèvres, son regard incertain.. pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas confié un artiste moins charmant ? Il soupire et reprend un ton plus doux.

« Tu peux y être en combien de temps ? Je passe te chercher ?

-Et bien .. c'est que … Hyung, je ne suis pas chez moi. J'ai rejoins Minho hier soir, on ne devait prendre qu'un verre mais.. il était triste tu sais, il avait eu une dure journée et.. on a bu un peu trop. »

Kyungsoo connaissait trop bien ce refrain.

« Jongin, où es-tu ?

-Je.. ne sais pas trop. » Il entend du bruit à l'autre bout du fil, comme si Jongin se déplaçait. « Je crois que c'est le sud de la ville... hum.. » le craquement d'une porte et Kyungsoo parvient à distinguer une voix féminine. « .. ok.. euh merci.. Hyung, c'est le quartier Yeongdeungpo, tu viens me chercher ?

-Prends toi un taxi. »

Kyungsoo met fin à la conversation. Il sait qu'il devrait être plus nuancé mais il n'en peut plus des frasques de son artiste, ce rappel constant qu'il était le seul à vraiment tenir à l'autre.

Il n'a pourtant que le temps d'enfiler un tee-shirt que son téléphone vibre à nouveau. Cette même sonnerie de girls band particulièrement agaçante.

« Hyung ? » La voix de Jongin est tout timide, presque hésitante, « Il y a un problème Hyung ? » Kyungsoo n'aimait pas quand Jongin le jouait innocemment.

« Tu es à l'autre bout de la ville Jongin ! Tu aurais du être sur le plateau depuis plus d'une heure. Je ne sais pas où tu es, ni même dans quel état – et je ne veux pas le savoir – mais tu prends le premier taxi que tu peux, tes cachets anti gueule de bois et tu as intérêt à être présentable. Tu viens de ruiner la matinée de tournage, ils vont devoir ..

-Hyung... ?

-Non, Jongin je vais sur le plateau pour calmer le jeu. On se voit là bas, dis moi que tu es déjà dans le taxi ?

-Presque. Hyung … ? » Jongin a sa voix la plus douce. « Tu les as mi où mes cachets ? »

Kyungsoo soupire, quand est-ce que Jongin arrêtera de faire du jonglage avec ses sentiments ?

« Poche intérieur gauche, dans ton sac, la petite. »

Raccrochant une nouvelle fois, Kyungsoo se dirige vers sa penderie pour enfiler un jean avant de passer dans la salle de bain pour se laver le visage.

La conduite jusqu'au plateau n'est pas loin mais il s'arrête dans un café avant pour passer commande. Ne pouvant pas tout emmener avec lui, il fait appel à un service de livraison. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il fait tout ça, conduire comme un fou dans les rues de Séoul, passer ses journées à s'excuser pour un autre, se préoccuper autant. Avec le temps il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il le faisait pour l'argent. Après tout la paie était bonne et puis, il ne serait pas l'agent de Jongin toute sa vie. À quoi allait ressembler son quotidien sans lui ? Parfois il se le demandait mais il se refusait à considérer trop longtemps l'option – il aviserait le moment venu.

Se garant sur le parking, Kyungsoo inspire avant d'inspecter son reflet dans le miroir. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et passe un doigt au coin de son œil pour venir masser sa tempe. S'entraînant à un sourire de circonstance, il sort de sa voiture et marche d'une démarche assurée vers le mobile-home du réalisateur. Toquant deux fois, il attend une seconde avant de pousser la porte.

Avec le temps, il avait su rôder son discours. Un sourire rassurant, une poignée de main à 45 degrés et un geste bienveillant et il arrivait à effacer les frasques de son protégé.

Pourtant cette fois-ci il allait avoir besoin de plus. Descendant du mobile-home, il aperçoit au loin le camion de livraison du café et informe un membre du personnel que Kim Jongin leur offre à tous un café ce matin. Il les laisse s'organiser dans le service et sort son téléphone de sa poche.

Trois appel manqués ? La compagnie de Jongin, le service relation publique ? Oh non, qu'avait fait Kim Jongin encore ?

Avec aisance, il tape le nom de Jongin dans la barre de recherche et retient un bruit de stupeur en voyant des photos apparaître.

Les premières sont plutôt soft – Jongin et Minho un peu éméchés dans les rues de Séoul – il a vu pire. Pourtant ce ne sont pas celles-ci qui sont les plus recherchées par les internautes. Faisant défiler la page, il se mord la lèvre en reconnaissant Jongin en position compromettante .. avec un homme. L'inconnu n'était pas reconnaissable et heureusement la silhouette de Minho se devine en arrière plan. Au moins ils ne donneraient pas raison à de nombreux fandoms. _Mais qu'est-ce que Jongin avait fait ?_

Une clameur au loin, le fait relever son regard et il comprend qu'un taxi vient de déposer Jongin. Les membres du staff le remercie pour les cafés. En acteur passable qu'il est, Jongin esquisse un geste de la main avant de s'avancer pour lui même prendre une cup avant de se diriger vers le plateau.

Lunette de soleil, jean lâche, démarche décontractée, Kyungsoo est estomaqué de son assurance. Pour une fois il ne s'attarde pas sur son allure de top model et fronce clairement les sourcils tandis qu'il s'avance à grand pas vers lui. Le reconnaissant, Jongin lui fait un grand signe de la main accompagné d'un large sourire.

« Tu es là, alors qu'à dis le réa...

-Jongin, viens il faut que je te parles. »

Le tirant par le bras, il l'entraîne vers un coin plus reculé où personne ne peux les entendre. Il lui montre son écran de téléphone.

« Tu m'expliques ça ? Tu es sur tout les moteurs de recherche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Jongin prend une seconde, plissant les yeux pour essayer de déchiffrer ce que lui montre son agent. Ses yeux s'agrandissent quand il reconnaît la scène et il a au moins le mérite d'avoir l'air confus. Mais l'expression ne dure qu'un instant avant que son air serein ne reprenne le dessus.

« Ce n'est rien, on avait trop bu avec Minho.

-C'est clairement toi Jongin ! Et toi quand tu bois trop tu te mets à embrasser des mecs ?

-Non mais c'est …

-Ne dis pas rien Jongin ! Tu sais comment moi j'appelle ça ? Un désastre de com'. Comment je répare ça moi ? « Ce n'est pas Kim Jongin voyons, on ne le reconnaît pas du tout ? Ah si.. oui enfin vous savez il était juste bourré ». »

Jongin a l'audace de sourire et Kyungsoo sent son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

« Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop.

-Je.. je quoi ? Jongin c'est ta carrière ! Ton image de marque. Tes scandales je ne les comptes même plus mais si j'arrive encore à effacer tes histoires d'un soir, ça ... » il désigne la photo « .. ça, ça va rester. Ça je ne vais pas pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'étais. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a pris ? » Et ce qui énerve encore plus Kyungsoo c'est le silence de Jongin. Il ne dit rien, il reste interdit. Kyungsoo hésite sur sa prochaine phrase, mais cela fait si longtemps qu'il a envie de la poser. « Tu.. tu aimes les hommes maintenant ?

-Non c'est pas comme ça. C'était juste... juste cette fois là. N'y pense pas trop, les gens vont oublier en moins de deux. »

Sauf que Kyungsoo savait comment cela se passait, il savait que les gens n'allaient pas oublier si rapidement. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il soupire. « Jongin.. ! »

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer, de chercher ses mots, quand il entend leurs noms appelé par un membre de l'équipe.

« C'est pas vrai. Bon retourne sur le plateau, ne parle pas de tout cela, laisse couler et surtout, fais-toi petit. Je vais appeler la compagnie et voir comment on peut gérer ça. »

Jongin passe son bras autour de ses épaules et le presse doucement épaule contre épaule avant de s'éloigner avec un petit signe de la main.

« T'es le meilleur, je sais que tu vas arranger ça. »

Kyungsoo hoche lentement la tête avant de presser la touche de rappel. Il fait les cent pas tandis qu'il prend son ton le plus sérieux pour assurer qu'il a tout sous contrôle. Sa matinée défile tandis qu'il écume les journalistes et demande des faveurs pour que la photo compromettante soit effacée. Les rumeurs vont pourtant déjà bon train et Kyungoo a du mal a étouffer l'affaire. Il prend le partit de ne pas nier, cependant – et tant pis si Jongin tenait véritablement à la personne – il met tout sur le dos de l'inconnu. Son histoire est à peine crédible vu la position de Jongin sur le cliché mais qui mieux que des fans pour croire en l'histoire rocambolesque du fan qui s'est jeté dans les bras de Jongin.

Se rendant sur le set pour le déjeuner, il repère Jongin en pleine conversation avec une maquilleuse. Un geste de la main pour relever une mèche, un sourire en coin recette du succès, Kyungsoo n'est pas d'humeur à affronter le spectacle. Il passe rapidement sa tête dans la salle de montage et interroge le staff du regard. Comment s'est passé la matinée ? Peut-il laisser seul Jongin ? Après avoir reçu un sourire compatissant et l'affirmation que tout allait bien, Kyungsoo se décide à repartir. Sa conduite est plus souple tandis qu'il roule vers les bureaux de la compagnie. Une main sur le volant, l'autre passant et repassant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il mordille son doigts, il cherche les bons mots qu'il pourraient formuler pour faire passer la pilule. Après tout, il était le gardien de Jongin, il était en quelque sorte responsable de son comportement et dès que la star faisait un impair, c'était à lui d'en répondre.

Il est plus lent à descendre de son véhicule et quand il rentre dans le batiment, il prend son temps pour saluer Junmyeon – l'agent de Sehun. Lui aussi était à plaindre avec la nouvelle coqueluche des plateau télé. Sehun était une tornade, pas de scandales photos ou de rumeurs avec lui mais une bouche plus grande que lui. Impossible de le retenir et Junmyeon grinçait des dents à chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question en live.

Les deux hommes se saluent d'un signe de tête et marchent d'un même pas vers la machine à café sans dire un mot. Après la première gorgée, Junmyeon pousse un soupir de lassitude.

« J'ai vu les photos. » Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'ajouter quelque chose, à son regard Kyungsoo comprend qu'ils pensent à la même chose. « Tu vas faire quoi ? »

Kyungsoo hausse les épaules en replongeant son nez dans sa tasse en papier.

« Comme d'habitude... on va essayer de limiter la casse. On ne dément pas mais on reste dans le flou.

-Je te souhaite bon courage. On sait qui est ce mec au moins ? »

Kyungsoo hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules.

« Je n'ai même pas cherché. » Et Junmyeon pose une main sur son épaule.

Il n'avait rien eu à dire, son ami avait compris pour lui. Il avait deviné ses sentiments pour Jongin et il l'épaulait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Ils passent encore quelques minutes ensemble avant que le téléphone de Junmyeon ne sonne. Un rapide coup d'oeil à son téléphone avant de montrer l'écran à Kyungsoo en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Le contact était enregistré sous le nom de « satan ». Son ami lève les yeux au ciel avant de reculer.

« Le devoir m'appelle. N'hésites pas si tu veux parler. »

Kyungsoo hoche la tête avant de se diriger vers les bureaux. Il espère ne pas y rester trop longtemps, malheureusement le temps de planifier une contre attaque journalistique, il est déjà tard quand il sort du bâtiment. Un œil à sa montre et il prend la route du studio. Il sait qu'à cette heure-ci Jongin y sera. Il aime bien y passer du temps pour se défouler après les tournages.

D'un geste las, Kyungsoo salue le vigile à l'entrée et monte les cinq étages qui le sépare des salles de répétition. Jongin était avant tout un danseur, et un excellent de l'avis de tous. Sa carrière avait prit une autre tournure ces dernières années et désormais il était plus souvent sur les plateaux télé ou ceux de tournage, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de revenir à ses premiers amours. Kyungsoo savait que les salles de danse avait toujours été son refuge. Là où il laissait souvent tomber le masque de confiance en lui, là où Kyungsoo avait toujours eu l'impression de l'approcher le plus. Là aussi où il avait comprit qu'il l'aimait.

Il avait toujours était fasciné par le charisme que dégageait le jeune homme mais plus que tout c'était son côté humain qui l'avait séduit. Jongin avait beau être une star connue et reconnue, Kyungsoo le trouvait toujours aussi touchant quand il le voyait s'émerveiller du moindre mot d'encouragement qu'il recevait. C'était le fait qu'il connaisse le nom de chaque employés qui travaillaient avec eux, qu'il pense à son anniversaire tous ans et qu'il prenne autant soin de ses amis toutes ces attentions et le regard qu'il lui lançait parfois lui faisant oublier tous les déboires qu'il avait subi avant. Il connaissait Jongin sur le bout des doigts. Tant de temps passé ensemble et en un regard il savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il connaissait toutes ses expressions et les plus recherchées de ses mimiques.

Un jour, tandis qu'il l'observait ranger ses affaires – il se rendit compte que le regard qu'il posait sur lui n'était pas celui d'un agent, ou même d'un ami. La question lui était resté en tête pendant des semaines. Jongin était .. imprévisible, bordélique et il était bien trop conscient de ses charmes. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme qui normalement aurait du attirer l'attention de Kyungsoo. Bon, ce n'était pas que la vie sentimentale de Kyungsoo était pleine de propositions. Il avait eu quelques touches parmi les hommes de la compagnie et même sur les plateaux où tournaient Jongin mais personne qui n'avait su véritablement attirer son attention. Et au fil du temps il avait fini par se rendre compte que c'était la présence de Jongin qui l'empêchait de regarder ailleurs. La première pensée qu'il avait le matin était pour Jongin et la dernière aussi. Il ne quittait jamais véritablement ses pensées et son inquiétude pour lui n'était pas uniquement professionnelle.

Il avait mis le temps pour mettre des mots dessus mais il avait fini par comprendre. Il y avait des côtés chez Jongin qu'il adorait et même si vivre avec lui était mouvementé il se rendait compte qu'il redoutait bien plus le moment où il ne l'aurait plus l'oeil. Depuis il s'efforçait de ne pas trop y penser, ni à ses sentiments, ni à son avenir. Tout était trop compliqué, il reportait à plus tard le moment d'y faire face. Il savait que c'était inutile, qu'à un moment donné il n'aurait plus le choix mais pour l'instant il se trouvait trop occupé pour prendre le temps d'y penser et il avait surtout peur de la réponse qu'il en tirerait.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées, il ne prend même pas la peine de frapper et entre directement dans la salle de danse. Immédiatement, la musique forte le surprend et comme il l'avait prévu, Jongin est au milieu de la pièce, transpirant.

Il ne remarque pas tout de suite la présence de Kyunsoo et ce dernier s'avance dans la pièce pour baisser la musique. En l'entendant, Jongin se tourne vers lui et lui tend un grand sourire avant de le rejoindre.

Kyungsoo lui donne une bouteille d'eau. Il ne dit rien tandis qu'il s'adosse contre l'un des meubles. Jongin le rejoint et s'assoit au plus près de lui.

« Alors, quel est le plan ?

-Pour l'instant ? Silence radio. On va dire que l'homme s'est jeté sur toi, que tu n'as rien pu y faire. Tu n'as pas aucun commentaire à faire, ce serait pire. On te demanderait tes impressions et si tu te plains ça donnera une mauvaise image de ta relation avec les fans. Si tu n'es pas assez ferme par contre, ça laissera sous-entendre que tu prend cela trop à la légère.

-Et ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut ?

-Jongin, c'était un homme...

-Et alors ? »

Kyungsoo sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Il sait exactement la tête que fait Jongin quand il a ce ton là et ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable. Mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Ce qui ne doit être qu'un coup d'oeil rapide, devient plus et Kyungsoo remercie son sang froid de lui permettre de ne pas rougir. Il y a parfois cette étincelle dans les yeux de Jongin et Kyungsoo ne sait jamais quoi en penser. C'est comme si son ami avant envie de lui en dire plus mais se retenait. Se reprenant il détourne vivement le regard.

« Et ce n'est pas bon pour ton image. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais les star gay en Corée ça ne court pas les rues.

-Je sais mais... » Jongin se penche pour lui rendre la bouteille d'eau « ... ce n'est pas important pour moi. » Était-il obligé de dire ça sur un ton si bas, si _familier_? Parfois Kyungsoo le maudissait – mais surtout il se maudissait lui d'interpréter ce genre de phrase. Il savait que Jongin n'était pas homophobe mais entre être tolérant et accepter que son manager ai un coup de cœur pour lui il y a avait plus qu'un pas.

« Ce n'est pas de toi que je parle et ce n'est pas la question. L'important c'est que tu te fasse oublier. D'ici quelques semaines tout le monde aura oublié.

-Vraiment ? » Jongin baisse la tête et remonte ses genoux contre son torse pour poser sa tête dans ses bras. Kyungsoo interprète trop rapidement le geste. Il y a une question qui lui brûle la gorge depuis le matin. Il veut la poser à Jongin mais il a peur autant de la réponse que de n'être pas légitime de la poser. Jouant avec le bouchon de la bouteille que Jongin vient de lui rendre, Kyungsoo se mord la lèvre avant de poursuivre.

« Mais.. c'était qui, cet homme ? C'est … sérieux ? Parce qu'on vient de tout lui mettre sur le dos et s'il est reconnu ... » Il ne termine pas sa phrase, tous les deux comprenne ce que cela implique. Une reconnaissance de son homosexualité par son entourage et un lynchage de la part des fans.

« Non.. c'était passager. Je ne le reverrais pas.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ce matin. » Kyungsoo relève le regard vers Jongin. « Tu aimes les hommes ? »

C'était un moment important, Kyungsoo le sentait. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux et il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui lui disait qu'ils que peut-être Jongin allait enfin lui avouer ces choses qu'il taisait depuis si longtemps, tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas. Jongin devait sûrement le sentir aussi car il se pencha vers lui. Entrouvrit les lèvres mais au dernier moment se rétracta et lui posa simplement une main sur l'épaule.

« Je ne sais pas.. rien, on avait juste trop bu. » Et Jongin n'ajouta rien d'autre. Ce soir là ils firent comme d'habitude. Un dîner rapide avec des plats à emporter, un film en fond pendant que Kyungsoo lui faisait réviser ses lignes et Jongin et lui se séparèrent pour la nuit. Leurs logements n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre mais Kyungsoo apprécia ce moment de répit tandis qu'il roulait les fenêtre ouverte. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Il espérait que tout reviendrait à la normale le lendemain.

Mais apparemment il ne priait pas les bons dieux, où était-il trop naïf. Jongin ? Se faire tout petit ? Il avait oublié que la normale pour l'agent d'un Kim Jongin c'était bien cela, courir de plateau en scandale, de rendez-vous de presse en réunion de crise avec la compagnie.

Heureusement avec les cérémonies de fin d'année qui arrivaient, l'emploi du temps de Jongin s'allégeait. Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine de tournage à Séoul et Kyungsoo comptait bien l'enfermer dans sa maison de famille à Taegu pour les deux semaines suivantes. Jongin avait été pressenti pour les awards, c'était son rêve de gosse. L'artiste y croyait depuis des années mais pour l'instant ces espoirs avait été vains. Il fallait qu'il affiche un profil sans tâche jusqu'aux cérémonies pour ne pas gâter ces chances d'être sélectionner.

Les noms des candidats allaient être annoncé en fin de semaine et Kyungsoo faisait le pied de grue sur le plateau de tournage de Jongin pour être sûr que tout se déroule sans anicroche.

Ce dernier vendredi, deux tasses de café dans les mains, il rejoint la rente du réalisateur pendant que Jongin finit son maquillage.

« Réalisateur Park ? » Il entre doucement dans le mobile-home mais ne trouve personne. Errant un peu au hasard entre les sets il repère une grande silhouette dans l'un des décors. S'annonçant en toussant brièvement, il se poste au côté du réalisateur et lui tend une des deux tasses. « Réalisateur Park, je vous ai pris un café. »

L'homme a ses côté sourit avant de retourner son regard vers le décors en face de lui.

« Ça y est c'est le dernier jour de tournage.

-Vous devez être soulagé ? »

L'homme continue de sourire, c'est vrai que Jongin leur avait fait voir de toutes couleurs.

« Je n'avais pas eu un tournage aussi mouvementé depuis longtemps, ni autant d'attention. » Il est vrai que les journaliste avaient campé de longues semaines devant leurs portes dans l'espoir de se trouver un scoop à se mettre sous la dent.

Kyungsoo se gratte derrière l'oreille nerveusement avant de passer sa main dans sa nuque.

« Réalisateur Park, je suis vraiment désolé.. Jongin est.. parfois.. hum...

-Appelez moi Chanyeol, les « monsieur Park » me font vraiment penser à mon père. » L'homme sourit et Kyungsoo se dit que ce dernier est contagieux quand il se sent sourire à son tour. « Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une mauvaise chose, un peu de publicité est toujours bénéfique et puis... pour être honnête je trouve que vous formez un bon duo avec Jongin. Il est toujours plus apaisé sur le plateau quand vous êtes là. Cette semaine a vraiment été efficace grâce à vous, merci. »

Kyungsoo ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit répondre à ça. Il a plus eu l'impression d'avoir jouer le rôle du terrible dragon en étant toujours derrière le dos de Jongin mais si les autres le trouve plus « apaisé » ainsi, peut-être allait-il revoir son mode de fonctionnement. Il hoche simplement la tête et esquisse un sourire quand Chanyol lui tend la main.

« Re-travaillons ensemble une prochaine fois, je pense qu'il y a de nombreuses autres facettes de Jongin que l'on peut montrer au cinéma. »

Kyungsoo lui sert la main un peu perdu et le regarde disparaître derrières les décors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Il sursaute en entendant la voix de Jongin dans son dos.

« Ah tu es là. Oh.. hum, il voulait me proposer de re-travailler ensemble. Il est content de ton jeu et souhaite collaborer pour de nouveaux projets. »

Jongin hoche la tête sans rien ajouter. Ses sourcils sont froncés et Kyungsoo veut l'interroger sur ce qu'il ne va pas quand il le voit s'avancer vers lui pour lui prendre sa tasse des mains. Interdit, Kyungsoo le regarde la porter à ses lèvres et Jongin lui fait un signe de la tête.

« Quoi ? C'était pour moi non ? »

L'agent secoue la tête avant de donner ses dernières instructions à Jongin puis se dirige vers la tente alimentaire pour se refaire un café.

La journée passe lentement et les scènes de Jongin prennent du retard. Il ne sait pas d'où vient cette tension – est-ce l'annonce des candidats aux awards ? - mais Jongin est irritable. Il reprend de nombreuses prises et n'arrive pas à rester concentré. Kyungsoo le trouve agressif et est prêt à aller lui en toucher deux mots quand il sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, les résultats sont tombés.

Sans se soucier plus avant du tournage, il court entre les décors pour rejoindre Jongin. Il arrive en plein milieu d'une scène et trébuche dans un meuble en carton. Jongin le rattrape vivement.

« Qu'est-ce .. ? » La voix de Chanyeol s'élève au loin, la prise est ruinée.

Jongin se penche vers Kyungsoo.

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

-Les résultats... j'ai les résultats. »

Il sent Jongin devenir fébrile à ses côtés.

« Alors.. j'y vais ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit Soo ? »

Kyungsoo presse rapidement les touches sur son téléphone.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé. » Jongin passe dans son dos, un bras autour de ses épaules pour voir l'écran.

Les doigts de Kyungsoo naviguent rapidement dans ses mails, il fait défiler les listes. Meilleure Ost, meilleur scénario, meilleure artiste féminine, meilleur artiste... ça y est c'est celui-ci.. _masculin, artiste masculin_. Ses doigts sont plus lents et il fait défiler la liste. La paume de Jongin serre plus fortement son épaule, il sent son souffle s'accélérer contre sa tempe.

-Lee Jin-KI

-Kim Jongin

-Kim Minseok

-Kim Won-Pil

-Oh Sehun

-Yoo Yeon-seok

Kyungsoo sent son cœur s'emballer et Jongin est plus rapide que lui pour le retourner face à lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'a qu'une seconde pour sentir les bras de Jongin se refermer autour de lui.

« On l'a fait Soo ! » Ses cheveux lui chatouillent la joue et il sent son souffle contre sa nuque. Ses mains le presse fortement contre lui. L'une de ses mains remonte à sa nuque et Jongin se redresse pour murmurer au creux de son oreille. « C'est grâce à toi Soo, merci ». L'étreinte est plus longue qu'elle ne devrait l'être et Kyungsoo essaie de se dégager mais Jongin le tiens fermement. Il est tellement soulagé, tellement heureux de cette victoire que sur le moment il n'insiste pas. Ils restent un long moment enlacés, sans ajouter un mot, simplement soulagé d'être arrivé jusque là. C'est finalement quand il se sépare de Jongin qu'il se rend compte de tous les regards posés sur eux. Les cameramans, les maquilleuses, les assistants techniques, le réalisateurs Park.. tous ont les yeux rivés sur eux et Kyungsoo se sent brusquement s'empourprer. Faisant ce qu'il sait faire le mieux, il se penche à 90° et s'excuse platoniquement pour avoir dérangé le cours du tournage avant de reculer vers les coulisses. Il fait un signe de la main un Jongin pour lui montrer son téléphone, il a des coups de fil à passer et souhaite le laisser reprendre son travail.

Un fois sorti du hangar, Kyungsoo apprécie l'air frais sur son visage. Mais que venait-il de se passer. Bien sûr Jongin et lui avaient déjà échangé des étreintes mais aucune aussi intense que celle-ci. Elle avait ce goût de soulagement et d'accomplissement qu'ils avaient tous les deux ressentis mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d'un peu trop _intime_. Kyungsoo était l'agent de Jongin, il était naturel qu'il soit content et fier de lui mais la joie qu'il venait de ressentir était trop démesurée. Il allait falloir qu'il se reprenne. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il décide de se concentrer sur son travail. Passant des coups de fil il prépare la promotion de Jongin et organise sa retraite à Taegu.

Une fois le tournage terminé, Jongin le rejoint. Habituellement, Kyungsoo l'accompagne dans ses déplacements et reste même quelques jours dans la maison familiale de Jongin. Il connaît bien sa famille et apprécie toujours de passer un peu de temps avec eux. Cette fois-ci il s'y refuse. Il prétexte avoir trop de travail avec sa nouvelle nomination et reste à Séoul.

La première semaine passe et Kyungsoo croule effectivement sous le travail. Il doit organiser les actions des fandoms pour qu'ils aient plus de poids et réactualiser la présence de Jongin autant dans la ville que sur les écrans. La deuxième semaine s'étire et Kyungsoo n'est toujours pas allé à Taegu. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Jongin le harcèle pour qu'il vienne lui rende visite, il a le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas.

En milieu de semaine, Kyungsoo fini par céder et c'est presque avec la boule au ventre qu'il se retrouve devant le grand portail bleu. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas voir Jongin – il est forcé d'admettre que ce dernier lui a terriblement manqué ces derniers jours – mais c'est justement qu'il a peur de laisser trahir ses sentiments. Lui qui d'ordinaire est si circonspect, il se sent particulièrement vulnérable depuis ces derniers jours de tournage – il préfère mettre cela sur le dos de la fatigue. Inconsciemment il sait qu'il devient de plus en plus sensible à la présence de Jongin, le poids est de plus en plus lourd d'être proche de lui sans être avec lui.

Inspirant pour se donner contenance il finit quand même par franchir le porche et est tout de suite accueilli par la meute de Jongin, ses chiots. Les saluant d'une caresse, il est ensuite assailli par la mère de Jongin, cette dernière le serre immédiatement dans ses bras avant de l'entraîner vers la cuisine.

« Jongin est à l'extérieur, il est parti nager. Il va être tellement content de te voir. » Jetant un regard en arrière, elle constate que Kyungsoo n'a laissé aucun sac dans l'entrée. « Mais.. tu n'as pas d'affaires.. tu ne restes pas ? » Kyungsoo se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas rester. »

La femme fait une moue déçue mais se reprend pour lui proposer une tasse de thé. Ils restent ainsi presque une heure à parler avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Lui faisant un geste pour qu'il y aille en premier, la femme le laisse accueillir Jongin pendant qu'elle rince la théière.

Un peu hésitant, les mains dans les poches, Kyungsoo s'avance vers l'entrée, ses chaussettes faisant un bruit mat sur le plancher. Il esquisse un petit signe de la main et un sourire timide quand il voit Jongin relever les yeux vers lui. Il se sent coupable quand il voit l'expression de de Jongin s'adoucir et se fendre en un large sourire quand il le reconnaît.

« Tu es là. » Son accolade est cette fois ci plus courte mais Kyungsoo a quand même le temps de sentir ses cheveux mouillés contre sa joue. « Tu as mis le temps, la promo avance bien ? »

Kyungsoo saute sur l'occasion et poursuit sur le travail pour ne pas se laisser distraire et pendant une partie de la soirée ils se contentent de parler boulot. L'atmosphère s'apaise et Kyungsoo se sent redevenir lui-même jusqu'au moment où il annonce son départ. Jongin qui jusque là n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était venu sans affaire, insiste pour qu'il passe au moins la nuit.

« Tu ne vas pas conduire à cette heure là Hyung, il fait déjà nuit. »

Jongin insiste tellement que Kyungsoo fini par céder et dans un tee-shirt de Jongin il dort dans la chambre d'ami qui est presque déjà la sienne vu le nombre de nuits qu'il y a déjà passé.

Le lendemain, le moment du départ est plus difficile, Jongin et Kyungsoo savent qu'ils ne se reverront que pour la cérémonie, l'anniversaire du neveu de Jongin étant la veille. Posant une main sur l'épaule de Jongin, Kyungsoo lui conseille de se reposer et décide de monter vite dans sa voiture. Avec un dernier signe de la main, il disparaît au tournant et à l'impression de se libérer d'un poids une fois qu'il se retrouve tout seul. Il était tellement paradoxal d'être à la fois si heureux et si oppressé d'être près de Jongin. Se disant que ces quelques jours de séparation pouvaient lui permettre de se remettre les idées en place, il est satisfait de pousser la porte de chez lui et de s'affaler sur son canapé.

Les jours suivants passent rapidement et la nuit avant le grand jour, Kyungsoo peaufine le discours de Jongin quand il voit son écran de téléphone s'allumer. Qui peut bien l'appeler à deux heures du matin ? Il est à peine surpris quand il voit le nom de Jongin s'afficher sur l'écran. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il décroche et porte le téléphone à son oreille.

« Jongin ? Tout va bien.

-Oui, oui.. je .. ne te dérange pas.. je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je n'ai même pas regardé l'heure et .. oh non il est plus de deux heure, je te réveilles ? » Kyungsoo a un petit rire.

« -Non c'est bon, je n'étais pas couché. Tu es stressé pour demain ? »

Il entend Jongin soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Sa voix est grave et son timbre est lent. Kyungsoo se laisse glisser contre ses oreillers.

« Un peu.. je sais que ce n'est pas grave si je ne reçois pas le trophée, c'est déjà une victoire en soi que j'ai été sélectionné mais .. je ne peux m'en empêcher. Les cérémonies sont toujours stressantes, il y a trop de journalistes et pas un seul endroit au calme.

-Il va falloir que tu fasses attention. Pas d'impair cette fois-ci.

-Je sais. »

Il y avait quelque chose de sincère dans la voix de Jongin mais Kyungsoo le connaissait mieux que ça. Il savait que ses belles résolutions volaient en éclat quand une belle opportunité de s'amuser se présentait. Jongin réfléchissait toujours après coups.

Il est coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de Jongin.

« Tu seras là n'est-ce pas ? »

Kyungsoo sourit en serrant plus fort le téléphone dans sa paume.

« Bien sûr, où veux-tu que je sois ? Ne t'inquiète pas trop, ce n'est pas ton premier – tu sais gérer ça. »

Alerté par l'heure tardive, Kyungsoo est le premier à conseiller qu'ils raccrochent pour prendre un peu de sommeil et étrangement, lui qui dort toujours si peu la veille des jours stressant, cette nuit là il parvient à avoir un repos sans rêve.

Cependant, malgré cette nuit réparatrice il n'aurait pas été contre quelques heures supplémentaires de sommeil quand il se retrouve à courir partout pour obtenir des informations. Les prompteurs étaient en panne, l'assistante costume introuvable et le coiffeur d'une incroyable lenteur. Rien n'aurait pu se passer plus mal. On ne lui donnait aucune information et Kyungsoo faisait comme il le pouvait pour réparer les dégâts.

Jongin avait du se changer après le passage au tapis rouge car une starlette avait marché sur son ourlet de pantalon avec ses talons et déchiré une partie de sa jambe. Le coiffeur devait refaire son brushing et Kyungsoo comptait les minutes en essayant de rester positif.

Finalement, Jongin parvient à être à temps et reprendre son siège avant l'annonce des awards des meilleurs acteurs. Kyungsoo pris place à ses côtés mais au moment où le présentateur offrait celui de la meilleure actrice à la gagnante, il fut appelé par le technicien prompteur qui avait enfin réussi à régler le problème. Hochant vivement la tête, Kyungsoo se penche vers Jongin.

« Je vais lui donner rapidement ton speech pour que tu l'ai au prompteur si tout se passe bien, je reviens. » Jongin acquiesce et reporte son attention vers la scène, il veut rester concentré.

Les minutes s'égrènent et Jongin regarde anxieusement vers la porte où venait de disparaître Kyungsoo, sans le voir revenir. Cela allait être le moment, peut-être son moment – il ne pouvait pas le vivre sans Kyungsoo. Nerveusement il s'avance sur son siège pour le voir revenir mais il entend soudain le présentateur annoncer sa catégorie.

« Passons maintenant aux meilleurs acteurs masculins. Sont nommés dans cette catégorie ... »

Kyungsoo n'en revenait pas. Junmyeon avait choisit _ce_ moment pour lui tenir la jambe. Il avait fait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait régler le problème avec le prompteur mais au moment où il allait retourner dans la salle, il avait senti une main sur son épaule.

« Kyungsoo ? Toi aussi tu es là ? À c'est vrai que Jongin est nommé aussi.

-Oui, d'ailleurs ça va être le moment, on devrait..

-Oh j'en peux plus. J'ai essayé de faire comme toi et d'enfermer Sehun pour éviter les scandales mais cela s'est retourné contre moi. Je nous avais pris un appart excentré et … vivre avec lui c'est juste un calvaire. Il n'a aucun horaire, aucune volonté et qu'est-ce-qu'il peut manger ! J'ai cru que ... » Kyungsoo ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, au loin il commence à entendre le présentateur annoncer les candidats.

« Attend, Jun, je crois qu'ils vont nommer le meilleur acteur, on devrait y aller. »

Mais Junmyeon était lancé et il était impossible de le faire taire. Esquissant quand même un pas vers la porte, Kyungsoo essaie de l'inciter à se décaler mais son collègue ne semble pas se rendre compte de l'urgence.

« L'oscar pour le meilleur acteur de cette année est …. » Jongin sent son cœur battre plus fortement dans sa poitrine « … Kim Jongin dans _Love shot_. » Il y était – son moment. Instinctivement il se tourne vers sa droite même s'il sait bien que Kyungsoo n'y est pas. Il reste un instant interdit, ne sachant pas ce qu'il doit faire, avant qu'on ne le pousse vers l'estrade. Présentant son plus beau sourire, il serre la main du présentateur et reçoit le trophée.

« Hum.. bonsoir, je.. je suis vraiment ravi d'être ici ce soir et de recevoir ce gage de votre confiance en moi et en mon travail. » Au loin il voit un écran s'allumer et il comprend que Kyungsoo a réussi à insérer son discours dans le prompteur. Il reconnaît le style de son agent et commence à lire le texte d'un ton le plus naturel possible jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience qu'il manque quelqu'un dans sa liste de remerciement. « Évidement je remercie le réalisateur et les producteurs pour avoir cru en moi mais .. plus que tout, il y a une personne sans qui je ne serais pas ici ce soir, celle qui est là dans tout mes instants – sauf peut-être celui-ci, tu as vraiment raté ton timing Soo – mais je voulais remercier mon agent, celui... » il s'arrête quand il voit la silhouette de Kyungsoo se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage se fend d'un large sourire tandis qu'il tend la main dans sa direction. « Mesdames, Messieurs, Mr Do Kyungsoo, l'homme dans l'ombre qui réalise pourtant un travail titanesque et qui.. as su vraiment me pousser à toujours donner le meilleur de moi. » Inconsciemment Jongin se retrouve à s'avancer vers lui. Il s'en rend compte tandis qu'il descend les marches de l'estrade et qu'il voit le cameraman le suivre. Pourtant, il se sent tellement euphorique de sa victoire, tellement sur un nuage qu'il ne réalise pas ce qu'il fait et continue à se diriger vers son agent. « Soo .. on a réussi, on y croyait pas en ce trophée mais .. on a réussi, merci. » Il parvient jusqu'à lui et au moment de se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras, il se baisse un peu plus et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, Jongin n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait, cela lui paraît tellement naturel. Les exclamations de surprise et les flashs des photographes devraient pourtant le faire revenir à la réalité mais il est bien là où il est. Il passe sa main dans la nuque de Kyungsoo pour le presser un peu plus contre lui et se refuse à rompre le baiser. Même si ce n'est que quelques secondes, il est décidé à les voler coûte que coûte.

La réalité le ramène tout de même au présent et avec un dernier signe de la main à la foule, il remercie une fois de plus comme si de rien n'était avant de rendre le micro à un technicien. Kyungsoo reste interdit, incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce que Jongin revienne vers lui pour le pousser vers la sortie.

Les deux hommes marchent sans un mot jusqu'à rejoindre la loge de Jongin. Il y a un moment interdit, celui où Kyungsoo ne sait même plus quelle question il doit poser. Jongin n'en mène pas large non plus, sa belle assurance l'a quitté et désormais il fixe le visage de son agent comme s'il espérait y lire une réponse. C'est avec beaucoup d'hésitation que finalement, il poursuit sur un ton bas.

« Soo ? Tu .. il faut que tu me dise quelque chose maintenant. » Sauf que le jeune homme ne voit pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait dire. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement surréel. Ce n'est pas que le baiser avait été désagréable – au contraire – il l'avait tellement espéré que c'était pour lui inespéré d'avoir pu vivre l'expérience mais qu'est-ce-que tout cela signifiait ? Lui ne connaissait que trop bien les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour Jongin, mais lui... que mettait-il comme mot pour définir ce qui venait de se passer – un accomplissement ou une expérience ? Kyungsoo se sent perdu.

C'est la main que Jongin pose sur son épaule qui le force à relever son regard vers lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as fait Kim Jongin ? » Son ton est bas, un murmure dans un souffle et il voit Jongin plisser le front d'incompréhension en face de lui.

« Soo... dis moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi, crie moi dessus en me traitant d'idiot ou maudit moi pour le scandale que je viens de faire.

-C'est ce que tu voudrais. »

Jongin s'écarte en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas.. je … juste réagit. Je viens de .. de..

-M'embrasser ? Devant une foule de journaliste.. et au moment de la remise de ton award. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » Il ne laisse pas le temps à Jongin de répondre. Une fois parti il continue dans sa lancé. « Tu sais ce que les journalistes vont dire ? Que je suis ton petit-ami. Ton secret petit-ami et.. »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase en voyant Jongin le regarder en silence sans montrer le moindre signe de remord.

« Et... »

Kyungsoo est estomaqué. Comme une bouffé d'air qui se bloque dans sa gorge avant de le laisser essoufflé, il se retrouve devant l'impossibilité de détacher son regard de Jongin. Pourtant ce qu'il y lit lui fait peur.

Et Jongin est trop près de lui. Il s'est rapproché et ne se trouve plus qu'à un souffle.

« Comment ça, et ?

-Et si c'est ce qu'ils pensent, ce n'est pas grave.

-Grave ? Jongin c'est ta carrière. Je vais avoir du mal à nous sortir de ça. »

Jongin a son sourire en coin et Kyungsoo le déteste encore plus que d'habitude.

« Tu ne te rend pas compte des conséquences.

-Bien sûr que si, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une photo de moi est publiée avec un homme. »

Kyungsoo soupire, la tête baissée et une main sur les tempes avant de se reprendre.

« Ce n'était pas la même chose. La photo était floue, tu étais ivre, on a pu mettre ça sur son dos.

-C'est pourtant moi qui ai insisté pour l'embrasser. »

Sur le coup Kyungsoo est suffoqué, il se détourne pour essayer de cacher son désarroi mais Jongin est plus rapide et il le tourne vers lui.

« Soo, ça fait des mois que tu me rends dingue. Notre séjour à Sokcho, la séance photo sur la plage tu te souviens ? L'assistant était thaïlandais, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il disais mais.. il m'a parlé de toi, de la façon dont tu me regardais et.. je n'ai pas voulu y croire mais après ça j'ai fais plus attention et je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. J'ai voulu, t'en vouloir de ne m'avoir rien dit et puis l'ignorer pour que tout sois comme avant mais c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'étais parce que je le savais mais aussi .. parce que je me rendais compte que c'était plus que réciproque. » Jongin secoue la tête en se redressant. « J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou quand j'ai compris que je ne te voyais pas du tout comme un ami – que j'en voulais tellement plus de toi. Ce mec... celui de la photo c'était pour me convaincre que je n'étais pas en train de tout projeter, que c'était toi que je voulais et .. je sais que c'est totalement irresponsable mais j'étais tellement frustré, être avec toi tous les jours mais ne pas.. _être_ avec toi. Il te ressemblait alors, l'esprit embrumé, j'ai cru pouvoir me venger... j'avais tellement tord. » Une main sur l'arrondi de l'épaule de Kyungsoo et l'autre – hardie – jouant avec l'un des boutons de sa veste, il fait pression sur le corps de Kyungsoo pour le rapprocher de lui. « Soo on doit arrêter ça, faire semblant toi et moi de ne pas vouloir la même chose. » Il a un geste pour remonter sa main le long de son omoplate et frôle la mâchoire de Kyungsoo de son pouce. Pourtant, il ne va pas plus loin. Kyungsoo le voit bien hésiter, esquisser un geste pour se pencher vers lui et se reprendre.

Que doit-il faire ? Il n'en sait rien, il a encore des dizaines de questions à lui poser mais – sur le moment – seule la possibilité d'y croire lui paraît essentielle, et qu'importe pour les conséquences. Il a besoin de se prouver que tout cela est réel, alors sans rien ajouter il est celui qui s'avance en premier pour combler l'espace qui les sépare et poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jongin.

Mais qu'à fait Kim Jongin, encore ? Être en couple avec son agent ? Peut-être que ce scandale là il n'aura pas envie de le faire disparaître.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coucou ! Me revoilà pour une Os Kaisoo.  
Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais délaissé mon couple chouchou et j'ai récemment lu un texte sur alors alors la flamme s'est ranimée et me voilà pour une courte histoire. J'avais ce scénario d'une idol et son agent en romance et qui de mieux que Jongin pour jouer le rôle de la starlette si charismatique?  
J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et vous j'espère à la lire ! Merci de me laisser vos avis !

Xoxo


	2. Mais qu'à fait DKS cette fois ?

**Mais qu'à dit Do Kyungsoo, cette fois ?**

Relever une mèche, un sourire en coin, Jongin savait vraiment comment utiliser son corps et les traits de son visage pour les rendre les plus avantageux.

Tandis que les photographes s'échangeaint leurs places pour essayer de trouver le meilleur angle, Kyungsoo discutait avec l'un des éditeurs du magazine.

"On aurait voulu rajouter une interview avec ce photoshoot. Rien de trop personnel, simplement des questions sur ses projets, le futur, ce genre de chose. Est-ce qu'on pourrait convenir d'un rendez-vous ?

-Je suis désolé, comme vous le savez Jongin va commencer le tournage d'Obsession, et il sera très occupé pendant les prochains mois. Il n'a pas vu plus loin pour l'instant. Il y a des projets sur la table mais il ne les a pas encore regardé. Je crains donc qu'il ne puisse pas vous apporter de nouveau élément."

L'homme n'a pas l'air très satisfait de la réponse.

"Certes, le tournage commence la semaine prochaine n'est-ce pas ?" Il continue en voyant Kyungsoo hocher la tête. "Et.. vous y aller aussi ?

-Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de questions personnelles ?

-C'est professionel. En tant que son agent, je voulais savoir si vous y alliez aussi.

-Vraiment ? En tant que son agent ou en tant que son petit-ami ? Je suis désolé mais ce ne sont pas des informations que nous souhaitons divulguer." Kyungsoo reste impassible devant l'air étonné qu'affiche l'éditeur. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude maintenant et savait comment répondre à ceux qui essayaient d'en savoir toujours plus.

Se détournant il lui indique que "s'il n'a pas d'autres questions, il préfère revenir au photoshoot". Ses pas le dirigent vers l'écran de contrôle et il force un sourire quand il voit Jongin chercher son regard.

Cela faisait trois mois depuis la cérémonie des oscars. Trois mois depuis que Jongin les avait affiché tous les deux devant la terre entière par un baiser improvisé. Les semaines qui avaient suivi avaient été autant chaotiques que merveilleuses. Jongin et Kyungsoo avaient décidés de se donner une chance et leurs premiers pas en temps que couple les avaient confirmés sur leur envie d'être ensemble. Les tabloïds, eux, ne partageaient pas la même opinion.

Les premiers canards avaient été très critiques, fouillant dans le passé de Kyungsoo pour savoir qui il était. Ils avaient inventés les pires histoires, de la promotion canapé au harcèlement sexuel de la part de Jongin. Personne ne savait comment cataloguer cette histoire et tous adoraient inventer leur propre version.

Le premier mois passant, ils avaient changé leur discours pour inventer une romance à la cendrillon. Il faut dire que Jongin n'avait jamais su faire dans la discrétion. Kyungsoo avait même finit par abandonner l'idée d'effacer leurs traces. Il y avait tellement de photos prises sur les tournages, dans les rues et même sur l'insta de Jongin lui-même ; les montrant main dans la main, enlacés ou même s'embrassant. Les effacer toutes étaient vain.

Au début, Kyungsoo avait eu beaucoup de mal avec le côté tactile de Jongin en public. Il avait éprouvé des difficultés à mettre de côté son rôle de manager, c'était plus fort que lui. Jongin n'avait aucune mesure, qu'ils soient seuls où au milieu d'une foule il était sincère dans ses gestes et dans son comportement. Au grand plaisir des paparazzis mais beaucoup moins de l'agence.

Kyungsoo est ramené au moment présent en entendant la voix d'un des photographes.

"Mr Kim, pourriez-vous vous tournez de ce côté ? Déboutonner quelques boutons supplémentaires de la chemise."

Il voit une assistante s'avancer immédiatement et commencer à remonter les manches de Jongin. Une fois fait, elle se tourne pour s'attaquer au col. C'est à ce moment là que Kyungsoo intervient.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire." Il s'approche de l'un des photographes et commence à parler avec lui.

"J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait donner un autre aspect au photoshoot ?

-Oui je comprend, mais cela ne correspond pas vraiment à notre concept."

Le photographe ne semble pas apprécier la remarque de Kyungsoo.

"Nous allons mélanger les scénarios dans le magazine. Il nous faut des photos plus osées pour montrer son côté un peu plus "séducteur".

-Vous avez déjà pris des photos dans ce sens ce matin.

-Elles étaient plutôt sages. On aurait voulu _montrer_ un peu plus de lui." Kyungsoo n'apprécie pas du tout le tom sur lequel ce mot est accentué.

"Je vois. Malheureusement, ce types de photos ne sont pas celles dont nous avons convenus dans le contrat. Il y a assez de scènes dans ses films qui le _montre_ et l'agence souhaite que son image soit impeccable en dehors. Ce qui veut dire que la chemise reste boutonnée."

Sachant qu'il était vain de discuter avec le manager, l'homme revient sur ses ordres et fait terminer le photoshoot rapidement.

Jongin jette un coup d'oeil dans sa direction tandis qu'il prend la direction du vestiaire pour se changer mais Kyungsoo lui fait un simple signe pour lui désigner la sortie.

Échangeant avec l'agence, il répond à quelques mails avant de monter dans la voiture qui les attend.

"On va où Kyungsoo ?

-À l'agence. Jongin doit encore signer des papiers pour le prochain tournage.

-Bien."

Le chauffeur remonte la vitre séparant son côté de celui des passagers et Kyungsoo repart à son téléphone.

Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre avant que la portière s'ouvre à nouveau et que Jongin se glisse à ses côtés.

"C'est bon ? Tu as pris toute tes affaires ?

-Oui." Jongin tape sur la vitre pour signifier au chauffeur qu'il peut démarrer. "Tu as vérifié les photos sélectionnées ?

-Ils vont les envoyer à l'agence.

-Il y a eu un problème ? Je t'ai vu parler avec les photographes.

-Non tout va bien." Kyungsoo répond de façon machinale tout en continuant à taper ses messages.

Mais alors qu'il va consulter une nouvelle fois les mots clés du jour pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaises surprises, il sent la main de Jongin sur son poignet.

"Pose ton téléphone.

-Je veux juste vérifier un truc.

-Pas maintenant." Jongin a gain de cause et il récupère lui-même le téléphone pour le mettre dans sa poche. "Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Rien je te dis.

-Si je me souviens bien, le photographe voulait me donner des consignes mais tu es intervenus."

Jongin s'enfonce dans son siège et pose sa tête sur le repose-tête de façon à pouvoir faire face à son compagnon. Sa main n'a pas quittée la sienne et son visage est penché vers le sien. Il sait que Kyungsoo est pleinement au courant de sa ténacité et qu'il ne laissera pas tomber le sujet si facilement.

"Il voulait un concept plus .. "séduisant" - je crois que c'est le terme qu'il a employé. Je lui ai dit de modérer parce que ça ne convenait pas au concept, c'est tout.

-Il voulait que j'enlève ma chemise ?

-Un truc dans le genre." Kyungsoo est encore distant. Son attention n'est pas pleine à la conversation. Jongin voit bien qu'il est tendu et il décide de changer l'atmosphère.

"Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouverais torse nu.

-Non, mais l'agence veut que tu ais une image plus rangée.

-L'agence ou le manageur ?"

Il sait qu'il a gagné quand il voit Kyungsoo se retourner vivement vers lui et ne pas résister à son air coquin.

"T'es bête." Il lui donne un coup de coude pour faire bonne mesure mais Jongin peut voir sa gêne. Se penchant, il pose un instant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Son ton est plus sérieux quand il reprend.

"Ça te dérange ? Qu'on puisse me demander parfois d'ôter ma chemise.

-Tu as fait pire dans certains films" rétorque Kyungsoo, se souvenant des nombreuses scènes de piscines que Jongin avait tourné dans son dernier drama.

"C'est vrai. Cela ne me gêne plus maintenant. Je me suis habitué et je ne me rend plus vraiment compte. Quand je tourne une scène, je pars du principe que c'est mon personnage et pas moi mais … pour toi ça doit être étrange, non ? La plupart des petits-ami ne se déshabillent pas devant d'autres personnes.

-S'il n'y avait que ça." Il voit Jongin relever un sourcil curieux et lui lance un sourire en passant une main sur sa joue. "Jongin, il y a dehors une foule de personnes - filles comme mecs - qui se compte en milliers et qui est en adoration devant toi. Au niveau concurrence on peut difficilement faire mieux. Tu passes tes journées entourés des meilleurs stylistes, maquilleurs et coachs qui te répète à quel point tu es magnifique et qui en profite pour te toucher au passage. Littéralement, les maquilleuses ont plus de contacts physiques avec toi que moi et en plus je dois être présent pour être le spectateur muet de tout ça. Si _vraiment_ je voulais être jaloux, ce ne serait pas de cette chemise."

Jongin semble prendre conscience de la situation que vit son compagnon au quotidien.

"Et tu l'es, jaloux ?"

Kyungsoo hausse les épaules en gardant son regard dans le sien.

"Parfois, parce que je me dis qu'en plus c'est moi qui crée tout ça. C'est moi qui demande des retouches aux stylistes, ou aux photographes de suivre un certain concept. Mais au final, ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

-Pourquoi."

C'est au tour de Kyungsoo de se pencher vers Jongin.

"Parce que cette chemise, ils peuvent te demander de l'enlever. Ils peuvent t'effleurer au passage et prétendre avoir croisé ton regard mais ça n'égalera jamais ce que moi je peux te faire.

-Ce qui veut dire? Je suis curieux et ne dirais pas non à une démonstration."

N'étant pas seul dans la voiture, ils se contentent d'un long baiser mais se promettent tacitement que ce n'est que partie remise.

Jongin garde son sourire tandis qu'il reprend sa place. Il porte ensuite la main de Kyungsoo à ses lèvres avant de la laisser reposer sur sa cuisse. Il jette un regard par la fenêtre.

"On va où maintenant ? Je croyais que mon planning était vide après le photoshoot ?

-Oui, on repasse juste vite fait à l'agence pour que tu signes les derniers papiers pour le tournage de la semaine prochaine.

-On rentre après ?

-Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, je dois encore voir ton équipe des opérations pour les arrangements de la semaine prochaine.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils auraient trouvé un appart non loin du lieu de tournage, je veux voir ce qu'il en est. Si c'est bon, tu pourras t'y installer ce week-end et travailler ton perso.

-Déjà ?

-Jongin, le tournage est la semaine prochaine. Tu vas devoir y aller à un moment donné.

-Je sais mais … tu vas venir avec moi ?"

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas." Jongin soupire.

"Ce n'est pas comme si les gens ne savaient pas pour nous.

-Il y a une différence entre savoir pour notre relation et le fait que je te suive en tournage et vive avec toi

-Tu restes mon manageur. Tu ne serais pas le seul, je l'ai déjà vu souvent sur les sets.

-Peut-être mais, est-ce que nous on est prêt ? C'est autre chose de passer du temps ensemble et de vivre ensemble.

-Je le sais ça." Jongin semble réfléchir un instant et Kyungsoo pense qu'il n'ajoutera rien quand finalement Jongin reprend. "Le tournage va durer au moins quatre mois et après on devra bouger pour tourner au Japon. Pendant tout ce temps, tu vas rester à Séoul ?" C'est au tour de Kyungsoo de garder le silence. "Tu vas faire quoi à l'agence ?

-Travailler à distance ?

-Ton travail c'est moi Soo. Littéralement.

-Je sais. Je … enfin, …" Kyungsoo semble hésitant. "... tu ne te demandes pas parfois si notre situation n'est pas étrange ?

-Comment ça ?" Jongin fronce les sourcils devant la question. Il sent que la conversation a changé de sujet et il n'aime pas où elle l'emmène.

"Eh bien, mon travail consiste à prendre soin de toi et à t'entourer au mieux et en même temps, on est ensemble. Tu n'as pas peur à un moment donné qu'on ai du mal à en voir la limite.

-Attend, attend." Jongin se passe une main dans les cheveux. "Tu parles de quoi là ? De ne plus être mon agent ?

-Ce n'est pas forcément ce que je dis. Honnêtement, être avec toi et te suivre sur les plateaux, même avec les maquilleuses, les sous-entendu des journalistes, pour l'instant ça me va. Ça ne me dérange pas de mettre de côté mes sentiments personnels pour me concentrer sur mon rôle d'agent. Mais, je me demande si ce sera toujours le cas. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?" Jongin est encore trop surpris par la tournure de la conversation pour ajouter quelque chose. "Même pour toi. Je suis avec toi tout le temps. Je contrôle ce que tu portes, ce que tu vas dire, même ce que tu dois manger. Ça va quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le fait parce que c'est son rôle mais j'ai une double casquette. Il n'y a pas des moments où tu te dis que ce n'est pas ma place de te dire tout ça, en tant que petit ami ?

-Non. Parce que tu as été mon agent avant même qu'on soit ensemble. Je sais comment on travaille à deux, comment fonctionne notre dynamique. Je sais que ce que tu fais c'est pour moi.

-Bien sûr. Je dis juste qu'on a pas parlé de tout ça et .. qu'on devrait peut-être ?

-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas venir sur le tournage ? Parce qu'à la base on parlait de ça.

-C'est lié. Mais.. ok, le sujet de moi étant ton agent on en parlera plus tard. Pour le tournage… oui, j'avoue que j'y ai pensé. Bien sûr que je ne veux pas être loin de toi pendant quatre mois et je viendrais te rejoindre sur le set mais peut-être que je devrais rester à Séoul et ne venir que les week-end? être ton agent la semaine et ne venir à toi qu'en tant que petit- ami ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

 _Ce qu'il en pensait ?_ Jongin n'en avait aucune idée. Pour être honnête il était plutôt du genre à vivre l'instant présent et comme c'était le début de leur relation tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer son temps avec Kyungsoo. Il n'avait pas prit conscience que son compagnon pouvait avoir ce genre d'idée et il lui fallait du temps pour se faire vraiment un avis sur la question.

Il a de la chance, du temps, on lui en donne car la voiture ralentit pour finir par se garer sur le parking de l'agence.

"On en parle plus tard ?"

Kyungsoo hoche lentement la tête avant de sortir du véhicule. Ils passent les portes du bâtiment sans dire un mot et montent dans l'ascenseur.

"Je vais au cinquième signer les papiers c'est ça ?" Kyungsoo hoche à l'affirmative. Il avait amené une mine pensive sur le visage de Jongin et il s'en voulait. Pourtant la conversation aurait bien dû survenir à un moment donné.

"Je dois aller au huitième pour voir ton équipe. Je .. je peux passer chez toi après ? On discute de tout ça ?

-Ok."

Les portes s'ouvrent à ce moment là et Jongin esquisse un mouvement pour sortir mais Kyungsoo le retient.

"Je suis désolé. Eh, s'il-te-plaît. C'était pas la tournure de journée que tu pensais avoir je le sais mais.. ça ne change rien, ok ?"

Jongin esquisse un sourire et presse sa paume contre la sienne en un signe d'assentiment.

Pendant les heures qui suivent, Kyungsoo a bien du mal à rester concentré mais il fait un effort pour répondre aux questions qu'on lui pose. Ils sont en train de monter le dossier pour le tournage de la semaine suivante et il ne peut pas se laisser aller.

Pour autant, il est bien content quand vient enfin le moment de partir. Par habitude, il prend son téléphone et envoie un texto à Jongin, lui annonçant son départ de l'agence.

La réponse n'est pas longue à arriver. Kyungsoo est toujours dans l'ascenseur quand il reçoit un texto lui annonçant que Jongin n'a pas quitté le bâtiment. Il est dans les salles d'entraînement et l'attend.

Appuyant sur un nouveau bouton, Kyungsoo se rend à son tour aux studios de danse. Il n'a pas à faire plus de deux pas dans le couloirs pour entendre la musique au loin. Suivant le son, il se laisse guider vers la dernière porte à droite. Il l'ouvre et reste un moment accoudé au chambranle de la porte. Jongin est complètement immergé dans sa danse, il ne remarque pas sa présence.

C'était étrange mais il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à regarder Jongin danser. Kyungsoo avait toujours prit plaisir à le regarder, cela l'aidait à reprendre son souffle et relativiser. Et il savait que cela aidait aussi Jongin, c'était son refuge à lui.

Entrant dans la pièce, il rejoint une table où se trouve des bouteilles d'eau. Jongin s'arrête de danser en le voyant faire. Il éteint la musique et attend que son compagnon le rejoigne.

"Tu as décidé de rester ?

-J'avais besoin de me vider la tête."

Il lui tend une bouteille avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Jongin, prend place à ses côtés.

"Et tu as réussi ?

-Je crois que je comprends mieux maintenant ce que tu voulais me dire. J'ai été un peu surpris tout à l'heure mais … j'ai pris un peu de recul. Jusque là, j'en étais resté à l'étape où on est sur un petit nuage.

-Je sais que c'est assez peu romantique, on me l'a déjà reproché, je pense trop." Kyungsoo laisse reposer sa tête contre le mur. Il relève ses jambes pour poser des coudes dessus. "C'est juste … que je me suis projeté. Je me suis dit avec les mois passant que ce serait plus difficile. Évidemment pour l'instant tout va bien. J'ai été ton agent un long moment avant qu'on soit plus alors les trois derniers mois j'ai fais comme d'habitude. Le boulot est automatique. Mais je me dis.. et dans six mois, dans un an ?

-Dans un an ? Je n'avais pas vu si loin." Jongin prend un ton plus bas comme s'il se parlait à lui même. Il doit sentir que ce n'est pas une bonne réponse car Kyungsoo se tend contre lui. "Non, non pas dans ce sens là. Je veux dire, tu me connais, j'ai pas pour habitude de réfléchir sur le long terme.

-Je sais, d'habitude c'est moi qui le fait pour toi." Kyungsoo tente un sourire mais il sait que Jongin n'est pas convaincu. Il peut sentir son amertume avant même qu'il ne la prononce.

Jongin se redresse et passe sa main dans le dos de Kyungsoo. Il l'y laisse un moment avant de la remonter dans sa nuque. Son regard est sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Kyungsoo en face.

"Mais ça me plaît. Tu _nous_ projette dans un an ?" Kyungsoo hoche la tête. "Vraiment ?" C'est comme s'il avait besoin d'une confirmation. Et après l'avoir obtenu, il continu. "Je veux nous projeter aussi dans le futur, mais je peux pas m'imaginer une seule seconde avoir un autre agent.

-Je sais. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus être ton agent. J'ai simplement dit qu'on devait en parler pour voir comment trouver notre balance pour avoir une relation professionnelle comme personnelle. Et puis… je vais être honnête, je ne vois vraiment pas à qui je pourrais te confier de toute façon. Peut importe le manageur, tu les userais au bout d'une semaine." Il fait remonter sa main le long de son bras. Il penche la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. "J'ai pensé à Yixing, il aurait la patience au moins.

-Oh non !

-Baekhyun aurait du répondant.

-Hors de question."

Kyungsoo ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression horrifié de son compagnon.

Laissant la plaisanterie de côté, il reprend plus sérieusement.

"Je veux être avec toi, vraiment. Et j'aime travailler avec toi..

-.. mais on va devoir trouver une autre dynamique ?" Jongin finit sa phrase, sachant ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"Oui. Avant que tu satures et qu'en plus de ne plus pouvoir me voir au boulot, ce soit aussi à la maison.

-Jamais. C'est de ça que tu as peur ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je crains. On va finir par se lasser et je veux qu'on pense à ça avant que ça n'arrive."

Arrivant enfin à se comprendre, ils finissent par laisser la salle de danse derrière eux et rentrent à l'appartement de Jongin. Depuis le temps qu'il était son agent, Kyungsoo avait eu le temps d'y venir en de nombreuses reprises. Il y avait ses habitudes et ses trois derniers mois n'avaient fait que les confirmer. Son logement personnel était assez loin et il lui était plus facile de rester chez Jongin. Heureusement que les seuls éléments vivants de son intérieur n'étaient composés que de quelques plantes et qu'il n'y était pas attaché car ses visites trop rares rendaient leur survie périlleuse.

Ce qui avait été le plus difficile à gérer c'était les photographes. Garder l'adresse de Jongin inconnue n'avait pas été possible et ils étaient nombreux à camper devant le bâtiment dans l'espoir d'avoir un cliché qui ferait sensation.

Jongin et Kyungsoo avaient été imaginatifs en ruses et parades pour préserver au maximum leur intimité. Parfois ils entraient dans la résidence à deux voitures, ou - comme ce jour là - ils en prenaient une aux vitres teintées. Cela ne leur garantissait pas à chaque fois l'anonymat mais ils parvenaient tout de même à limiter les rumeurs.

C'est après le dîner que la discussion revient sur le tapis. Ils étaient sur le canapé du salon, un drama défilant en fond.

"Alors cet appartement de tournage, il a été validé finalement ?

-Oui. Il est vraiment proche des studios, je vais appeler l'entreprise de sécurité demain pour voir s'ils peuvent en ajouter la rue dans celles bouclées durant le tournage. Cela te permettra d'être tranquille durant tes déplacements.

-Mais cela va bloquer la rue pour les autres habitants.

-Il n'y a quasiment pas de particuliers dans le quartier, uniquement des bureaux d'entreprises, c'est pour ça que les studios avaient été installés là à l'origine. Et cela ne ferait rajouter que 400m à la limite d'origine mais au moins les journalistes y seraient interdit."

Jongin hoche lentement la tête. Il réfléchit à une manière d'aborder la question qui lui reste en tête mais l'attention de Kyungsoo ne lui est pas pleine. Une sonnerie vient de signifier que ce dernier vient de recevoir un message et il sort son téléphone de sa poche pour le lire.

"C'est ton chef des opérations. Il a pu établir la liste du staff qui t'accompagnes, il vient de m'envoyer le planning. Je vais juste y jeter un coup d'oeil.

-Tu peux voir ça demain, non ? Il est près de vingt et une heure, le travail est fini depuis longtemps."

Kyungsoo lève un sourcil amusé.  
"C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

-Oui, moi justement, tu sais, ton artiste. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon agent en ce moment, j'ai besoin de mon petit-ami. Mon agent, il a raccroché son téléphone depuis longtemps et il reprendra son travail demain.

-Tu sais que ça ne se passait pas du tout comme ça avant ? Tu m'appelais à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit et il fallait que je te trouve un taxi, un cachet d'aspirine ou que j'appelle une rédac pour éviter que des photos de toi sortent dans la presse du lendemain. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de nuit blanches que j'ai passé à cause de toi.

-Je ne promets rien en ce qui concerne les prochains scandales mais …. pour ce qui est des nuits blanches je pense que je peux t'en donner quelques autres."

Jongin affiche un sourire sans équivoque et Kyungsoo rend les armes en reposant son téléphone sur la table basse.

L'heure n'est pourtant pas encore aux démonstrations d'affection car Jongin a encore un sujet qu'il veut aborder.

Il se laisse glisser dans le canapé pour que ses jambes se mêlent à celles de son compagnon et il fait pression de sa main pour le rapprocher de lui.

"J'y emménage ce week-end alors?

-J'aurais les clés demain normalement.

-Et … tu vas venir avec moi ?"

C'est au tour de Kyungsoo de se déplacer. Il fait passer le bras de Jongin autour de sa taille.

"Je suis assez curieux de voir à quoi il ressemble. L'équipe a mentionné un piscine sur le toit terrasse." Son ton est amusé mais Jongin sait bien que l'important ne réside pas dans l'architecture de l'appartement. "Je dois venir lundi dans tous les cas pour parler avec le réalisateur donc je me disais que je pourrais rester avec toi ce week-end. Par contre, je retournerais à Séoul dans la semaine, j'ai des rendez-vous que je ne peux pas déplacer." Il laisse sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Jongin. "J'y ai repensé, on vient de me confier un stagiaire à former. Peut-être que l'on pourrait voir ce que cela donne, de travailler à deux ?

-Tu veux qu'il soit mon agent ?

-Pas maintenant parce qu'il n'y est pas prêt mais .. à terme ce pourrait être à y réfléchir. Je reste ton agent, mais je ne serais pas le seul. Si cela se passe bien avec Jimin il pourrait me relayer ? C'est un essai, je dois le former de toute manière. On peut en profiter pour voir ce que cela donne ? Il va s'habituer à toi et tes habitudes et à terme je pourrais lui donner de l'autonomie.

-C'est qui ce Jimin ? Je ne le connais pas.

-Il vient d'intégrer l'équipe, il devrait te plaire. Et si ça ne marche pas et bien on laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'o perdre ?" Il voit bien que Jongin n'est pas totalement convaincu. "Je te rassure, rien à voir avec Baek ou Yixing.

-Ni Junmyeon ?" Kyungsoo ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il savait que l'humour de son ami ne faisait pas toujours l'unanimité.

"Non, il est plutôt comme toi en fait. Très insouciant et très sociable.

-Et c'est lui que tu vois comme un de mes agents ?

-Il a un très bon sens des relations publiques. Je suis sûr que l'on peut transformer son enthousiasme à notre avantage."

Il restait encore beaucoup de points à discuter et il fallait de toutes façons des mois avant qu'un remplaçant soit pleinement formé. Mais le fait que Jongin ne s'y oppose pas était déjà une avancée en soit. Leur dynamique de travail était peut-être à repenser mais si Kyungsoo était près à bousculer son quotidien c'était pour pouvoir maintenir leur dynamique de couple. Et sur ce point il ne comptait faire aucune concession.

Une nouvelle vibration les interrompt. Kyungsoo répond au texto rapidement.

"C'est qui ?

-Jinki ? Ton chef des opérations. Je t'en ai parlé. Il veut que je valide le planning.

-À cette heure ? Il n'a pas autre chose à faire ?

-C'est lui qui coordonne le staff quand tu pars en tournage. Il a besoin que je valide pour pouvoir envoyer l'info à l'équipe.

-Tu traites souvent avec lui ?

-Plutôt, c'est lui qui gère le personnel qui t'entoure donc oui.

-Et il est toujours aussi, empressé.

-Empressé ? Tu entends quoi par là."

Se détournant, Kyungsoo peut voir la moue boudeuse qu'affiche son compagnon.

"Je sais pas, il est tard et il te harcèle de messages. Ce n'est pas correct.

-Il y a 10 min je te rappelais que tu faisais la même chose.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Même avant qu'on soit ensemble, on était proche.

"Avec lui aussi je suis proche." Vu la réaction de Jongin ce n'était probablement pas la phrase à dire. Kyungsoo essaie de se rattraper en poursuivant. "Je lui envoie des textos à longueur de journées pour être sûr que ta maquilleuse va venir, que ton chauffeur est remplacé ou qu'il y aura des bodyguards sur les plateaux. Mais ça s'arrête là. On est proche professionnellement. Il n'a jamais été déplacé dans ses messages.

-Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il me dérange là.

-Jongin, il bosse avec nous depuis deux ans, s'il avait du se passer un truc ce serait fait.

-Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il nous interrompt comme ça ? Parce que c'est pro il peut t'envoyer des messages à n'importe quelle heure ?

-Ok, j'éteins mon téléphone. Ça te va ?" Il joins le geste à la parole mais Jongin est toujours aussi renfrogné. "Et je vais rendre nos échanges moins personnels si tu veux." Il essaie de détendre l'atmosphère en tentant une boutade. "Je vais lui envoyer des mails désormais."

Sa relation avec Jongin risquait de ne pas être évidente pour de nombreuses raisons mais il entendait leur donner tort les unes après les autres. Si la concession était de travailler moins et la récompense la peau de Jongin contre la sienne, il était prêt à signer un contrat à vie les yeux fermés.


End file.
